Talk:Gabi
Who's Gabi Desiree Casado didn't join the cast until 1993 (Season 25) - a fact clearly stated in many Sesame Workshop documents. But Gabi was born in the season 20 finale and was originally played by Sonia Manzano's real-life child (Gabriela Rose Reagan). Apparently, according the edits on the article, there was someone else for Season 23 and 24 (1991-1993) as it was said that Gabriela Rose Regan stopped in 1991. So who was in the role for season 23 and 24? -- Brad D. (talk) 20:30, 22 October 2006 (UTC) :1991 was the date given in one of Sonia Manzano's columns (I'll dig it up later). Either she misremembered, or do we know if they even used Gabi during those two seasons? And it also depends on *when* in 1991 (i.e. summer or late fall). If anyone has the credits for either seasons 23 or 24, though, that would help. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:49, 22 October 2006 (UTC) ::Good points, Gabriela Rose Reagan could have been in for the first half of season 23, and Gabi was just missing in action for a year and a half until Desiree Casado was cast. If that's the case we should nail that down as to be able to assert if there were 2 or 3 Gabis. -- Brad D. (talk) 20:53, 22 October 2006 (UTC) :::Well, there's still 3 Gabis, but only because the *very* first one, in the birth episode, was actually soundman Dick Maitland's newborn son! I need to get a screengrab of that and it in. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:00, 22 October 2006 (UTC) :::Okay, I found the column which discusses the recats. It gives 1990 as the date when Manzano's daughter asked to leave, but states that they agreed to let her off "after three seasons," which could mean either three seasons total (20-22), or three *more* after 1990. That would perfectly tally, but also seems a bit odd; having the child finish one more season makes sense, but two seems a bit much. Basically, we need to get access to the credits from those seasons and see who, if anyone, is billed for Gabi. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:07, 22 October 2006 (UTC) ::::Maybe Gabi simply didn't appear in the missing seasons. --User:TenCents 03:05, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::She appears in Episode 3118, so she definitely appeared in Season 24. There is a screenshot, so can anyone ID which Gabi it is? ---- Jesse (talk) 20:44, March 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::::That Gabi looks like Sonia Manzano's daughter. --User:TenCents 17:26, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::::From what I can tell, that's Desiree. Someone just posted (unsourced) that Gabi was absent for 2 seasons because Sonia Manzano's daughter didn't like the spotlike. User:TenCents 01:31, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::This is an old discussion by now but that's definitely not Desiree Casado, who would have been about seven or eight years-old at the time (older than the child shown anyway, who is clearly still pre-school), it doesn't resemble the 1994 images we have for her on Sesame Street Cast in Other Roles (which would have been not that long afterwards) and, as noted at the top, official sources show Casado didn't join until the following season. So this is still stumping. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 05:19, September 19, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::Manzano's daughter is credited in the script for the Season 24 premiere and as late as Episode 3089 (about halfway through the season). She's credited as both Gabriela Manzano Reagan and Gabriela Rose Reagan. Desiree Casado is credited in Season 25. Taking this out of the stumping category. —Scott (message me) 11:26, October 18, 2019 (UTC) Name Spelling I was clicking around for external links, and discovered that the Sesame Workshop site calls Maria & Luis's daughter "Gabi," not "Gaby." In the interest of my almost obsessive devotion to accuracy, I'm going to change it. PrawnRR 16:55, 9 Dec 2005 (UTC)